Life Through Crimson Eyes
by Black-Valentine-1992
Summary: Vincent Valentine died, leaving his daughter with the exact feeling he lived most of his life with; guilt. She knew it was her fault but how could she begin to complete her redemption all alone? Is there a life for her in her fathers old one?
1. Crimson Eyes

**Hey everyone. As some people will know, I am writng a story called 'Hell Hath No Fury' which is a romance based around Vincent Valentine and my OC Kiya Suestia. This story however, isn't a run on from that story even though Kiya is the mother of the girl. R&R if you want but thanks for clicking on the hyperlink to begin with XD **

Crimson Eyes

Crimson eyes scanned the dark and dreary streets of Kalm from a rain clouded window, searching for some sort of meaning amongst the shuffling people. But, the eyes that were focused so intently on the outside world were not owned by a certain mysterious gunslinger called Vincent Valentine, no; they were those of a young Miss Maiya Li Valentine. 18 years of age and already out in the wide world that her father had disciplined her on. She could trust no one, or that is what she had been told, through protection from getting hurt of course. Vincent Valentine had been many things but a sadistic cruel man had never one of them, he had taught his daughter well and it was showing all too clearly now.

It had been 20 years since her father had sat in the very place she was, he too burdened with the truth of life and all that was in it. Then hope came, a short glimmer of hope in the form of a smile from her mother. She had somehow through reasons unknown, stitched his torn heart together again and pumped life through his body once more. It could have been said to be cruel that they were only together for a short amount of time. Kiya; her mother had died mysteriously two months after Maiya's birth, her father had searched far and wide for the reason behind it, but to no avail. He too died a few months ago, leaving a heavy and burning feeling on Maiya's heart. She knew it was her fault and now it was her time to search for redemption like her father had done all those years ago for a certain lady named Lucrecia. Few words were said of the lady locked inside a cage of crystal; Vincent had always told his daughter that he still found it too painful to remember.

Maiya was an adventurer by respects, even as a child she would be found sitting in a tree or laying on the grass, watching the night's sky until the very last star had disappeared. Her father had brought her up to respect the little things in life, the things that are normally taken for granted, and she had done exactly that. Every star, flower and raindrop she saw reminded her that the life stream was not as cruel like she had thought it was when Vincent died. Maiya knew someday, whether it be in two or twenty years, that someway somehow she would see her family again and the chance to seek forgiveness would be offered.

At the present moment she was on the move. Her boots slapped against the puddle filled floor as she walked out of the B'N'B with no idea of where her next destination was. All that was known in her mind was that she needed to get out; find some way of escaping her thoughts for a while. Maiya realised that the town was more barren than what it looked like from the second floor bed sit. Much to her relief no one noticed her as she slipped through the shadows of the buildings and empty stalls, all she got were distant stares of passing children that were more interested in the festival lights. The town would be full of happy, glowing faces in a few days; it had been something her mother had always enjoyed according to her father who would take her to it each year. Those times were now unfortunately over and nothing could change it. All Maiya could do now was watch families be together like she had loved so much with hers.

Homeless tramps were bundled up in their blankets and clothes; they looked so sad and lonely. Maiya couldn't help but feel sorry for them, she unlike many was well off as both of her parents had left her their fortune. A golden coin flew into the air, spun and landed in an over turned hat on the floor.

"God bless you" A grateful voice came from under the woollen hat, without stopped Maiya smiled slightly, and continued to walk in her previous direction. Something on the corner caught her eye; it was a dog eared poster pasted on the wall.

_**7**__**th**__** Heaven Bar & B'N'**__**B **__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__** 50 Gil a night**____****__****__****__****__****__****__****______**Strife Delivery service**____** open 6 days a week**___

_Strife….._ That name…she knew it….Cloud strife, the leader of AVALANCHE, Vincent had been part of the group and had saved the world on many an occasion. It had been so long since any of the Valentine's had seen the members of the gang. Her father had lost contact with them when he went searching for answers. Maiya had always been looked after though, and whenever he came home she would always be welcomed with a smile and open arms…what more could've she wanted.

A thought crossed her mind as she scanned the poster for the third or fourth time. Maybe she should go and check it out, what could it hurt? They wouldn't remember her and she sure as hell didn't really know them. Photos were the only thing that had connected her to the past, making them very precious keepsakes to her. According to the many tales told to her as a young girl by her father, Cloud Strife woke him up from stasis and had persuaded him to go along with them in order to kill the monster of that time; Sephiroth. They had lost many precious things during Meteor Fall including a young girl called Aeris. She had given her life, as the last Cetra to save the world from the impending death that was seen to be inevitable. And as luck had it, Aeris did save the world but her team mates were left with the pain of loss and guilt. Vincent had known all too well what guilt was, but he had strode on and continued to travel after the battle. Many called him selfish but he could not hear there words, all he cared about was getting away from those who he knew would get hurt as a result of his demons. Tifa, Barret, Cid, Yuffie, Reeve, and her mother had been among the many that had stood by the gunslinger through thick and thin, slowly reverting him back to some sort of a normal life.

Maiya decided that she would go the bar and would ask to stay the night. Maybe being closer to those who had once been exactly that with her parents would be some sort a comfort to her. But she would not tell them who she was, there was no point…what did she have to show for it? Two dead parents, and a redemption to fulfil. Defiantly not something she was proud of. Her thoughts had somehow taken her to the front of the 7th Heaven bar, exactly where her mind said no yet her heart said yes to going to. After taking a slightly nervous breath Maiya pushed open the glass door which portrayed the white 'open' sign. A slight jingle filled the air and the door was brushed against a wind chime. The décor of the room was simple yet extremely trendy. Cream tables and brown chairs were set neatly around the floor and paintings were hung delicately on every wall. There were then the obvious things that you would find in any decent bar, a juke box, stools at the bar, games, a TV put on silent and a radio playing softly in the background.

A few minutes passed of her standing in the door way before someone came through it behind her. Maiya perched herself on a stool and looked at the young girl that was walking towards her with a note pad in one hand and a pen in the other.

"What can I get you?" She had long dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. By the look of her she was very fit and healthy with a cheery face without look of worries or stress.

"Black coffee please" _Coffee? _Since when had she ever like coffee? That was Vincent's thing, black coffee, no sugar. With a small nod the waitress turned around and begain to fiddle around with the appliances. She looked an awful lot like one of the youngest members of AVALANCHE. Maiya remembered a photo of a man called Zack, Sephiroth and a young girl in the middle. Her name had been Tifa Lockhart, but the girl in front of Maiya was far too young to be her. Tifa would have been in her early 40s by now.

_Here you go…._

_Excuse me…._

"Are you alright miss?" A soft touch of a hand was placed on Maiya's shoulder; knocking her completely out of her recent daze. A small nod of her head, made the waitress smile at her, and push the steaming mug forward slightly. Maiya swung the handle towards her and take a sip of the boiling liquid. Suppressing spitting the coffee out, Maiya put it back down and swallowed hard. That was something she was never going to try again.

"So what are you doing around these parts. Can't say I've seen you before" A blond headed lad appeared over the shoulder of the obviously young girl. He must have been watching her from the back room.

"Oh leave her alone Jay, can't you see he is tired?" His hand raised up and scratched the back of his head.

"Come on sis, I was only messing" Maiya smile slightly let her eyes fall to the wooden bar table.

"I was around the area and noticed your poster. My parents used to come here often, I thought I'd check it out" The two sibling looked at one another in a way that made them seem confused.

"Yuri, your father is going out for the nights delivery, would you please help me to close up?" A small smash of a glass made the whole room go quiet.

"K-Kiya?" Maiya stood up and took a few steps backwards. The lady now in front of her **was** Tifa and soon appearing behind her was none other than Cloud Strife.

"Tifa what's wron…" He two noticed her and went silent. Maiya couldn't stand the stares, she flew out of the bar and slid down an alley way. She wasn't sure how long she had ran for but how quick her breaths were coming proved it had been for long enough. She slid down a wall and took a deep breath before closing her eyes and leaning her head against the cold brick. It wasn't meant to go that way…why did she feel so scared when they said her mother's name? Of course Maiya had been told that she was the image of her mother…but she never really imagined it to be completely true. Of course every father wants their daughter to think they are pretty in everyway.

At last Maiya was on her own again…but she couldn't help but feel slightly bad for just leaving like that. Of course they wanted to know who she was, if she honestly did look like her mother, they would be shocked by the fact she was standing there as alive as another person. Wait a minute…The same slapping sound could be heard echoing down the alley way she was in. Had someone followed her? She grabbed her gun and aimed towards the newly forming silhouette.

……………………………………

**There we go XD a very short and brief chapter of my new story. Hope you guys enjoyed it. R&R if you want to :) Thanks for reading.**


	2. Kiya?

Chapter 2 if finally up dances Thanks to all who read and reviewed last time; I'll email you back I promise, sorry I didn't before I just haven't had the time. Reviews really do help me and I love that I had two for the first chapter. So thank you winterrosa and carefreecat it meant a lot XD Hope you enjoy this story as much as I do to write it :)

Maiya's heart beat thumped through her mind; almost making her whole body shake with every vibration. The steady dripping of water from the guttering was the only thing that showed her that time was not standing still. Slightly annoyed by the fact her hand was shaking that much, causing her gun to waver, Maiya steadied her arm with her free hand. Vincent Valentine had trained his daughter to shoot correctly, without missing the point intended. Though missions had been few and far between, Maiya always knew that if she needed to show her skills off, she would only have to go into the training simulator at the WRO headquarters.

The silhouette she had been watching, to her surprise did not turn into a vicious predator. Instead the form of Jaylin Strife appeared out of the darkness. The blonde's spiky hair; inherited by his father, stood proud despite being dampened by the night's air. With a sigh, Maiya relaxed against the cold wall but kept her gun aimed in the direction of the young Strife. She was still concerned by the fact he had found her, let alone followed her.

"Wow, okay. Not exactly the welcome I was looking for but…" He shifted on the spot as Maiya's Valentine style stare pierced through his blue eyes. "Seriously, you can put the gun down. I'm only here because I'm faster than my old man" Maiya rubbed her index finger along the trigger before finally seeing no immediate threat. She slid it under her waist wrap and into its hidden holster with one swift movement.

"Why did you follow me, what do you want?" Jaylin was quiet, not just by the fact she had actually talked, but also that he had no idea what he did want. Cloud had told him to follow her without any explanation as to why they were so interested in the girl.

"I…err…I" After raising a shaped eyebrow, Maiya stood, brushed herself off and began to walk away from the stuttering youth. "K-Kiya, wait!"

"I'm not Kiya, she died long ago. Tell your family to stop living on false hope" Jaylin didn't have time to answer, he was left in the puddle littered alley way; staring at where this so called 'Kiya' had been standing. Unknown by him, two crimson eyes were watching his shrinking form through the darkness. The owner of those very eyes; stood from a crouching position in the shadows and proceeded towards the alley way's exit. Maiya smiled as the motorbike she was sitting on revved into life. Street and city lights zoomed past her as the number on her speedometer increased. She was once again on the road and on the run. There was no room for people like. Her kind was not looked upon lightly; and why should they be? A monster trapped inside a body was not a good thing, and to say Vincent Valentine had made it for over 30 years with Chaos, proved that he had a very strong will; something that had undoubtedly been passed onto his daughter. She too was burdened with not only guilt and regret but also an inner demon; her conscience.

Maiya came and went as she pleased, only to stop and be noticed when she wanted to. Her 'home' was far out in the country side; hidden by the trees and other overgrowth. She chucked her key on the table along with her coat and boots at the door. A quick shower and a warm bed was all that she wanted; sleep was the only escape from the real world, when her dreams were without nightmares of course. After doing the first on her checklist she dried her hair and shut the steam filled room behind her. A quick glance in the table mirror made Maiya side step. Did she honestly look so much like her mother?

A full thick mane of ebony curls fell to the small of her back. It shaped her face which was pale thanks to her fair skinned parents. But that wasn't the only thing that she had inherited. Her eyes were a crimson brown, caused by her father's and Chaos's cells joining together during his life. Full pouty lips would pull into a smile when she saw fit and her petit nose had never been an outstanding facial feature. Maiya stood at 5 Foot 3 inches and was a toned size 8-10, she had always made sure that she was in shape and that her fighting was up to scratch. Much to her father's amazement, she was the first one to get up in the morning, to go on a mile run before jumping in the shower and going school. Things hadn't changed that much, save the fact that she now lives on her own away from her old home and school was not an issue anymore.

A sigh of relaxation left her mouth as she pulled herself away from her reflection and buried herself beneath the many covers of her bed. Part of her still couldn't help but feel the urgency to go back tomorrow and apologise. Then again, they might not even be there. 7th Heaven really hit it off after the Omega battle, so much so that the Strife family had bought another bar; making it well known all around the area. The bar Maiya had foolishly walked into that night was the very one that had been bought as a sign of Edge's 7th Heaven's popularity.

She would decide what was best in the morning, for now she needed to sleep and with unusual ease she did just that.

"Cloud, you need to find her" A very distraught Tifa stood in front of her husband, not willing to take in the information that her son had come back to tell her the night before.

"Look, Tifa it was a mistake. Jay was told what we have known for a long time now…she's dead" Tifa shook her head as Cloud put his arm around her now quivering form. Jaylin and his sister were watching from the other side of the bar. With a sigh, the older brother carried on cleaning the table surfaces and Yuri scooped more dirty glasses onto a tray. It was 9 o'clock in the morning and the previously quiet and depressed bar was once again filled with happy customers; chatting about their daily life and unknown gossip.

"HELP!...S-SOMEBODY HELP PLEASE!" Yuri and Tifa ran straight out into the street, where the cries had previously come from. Jaylin grabbed his sword from the back room and joined his family. His father would have been at their side if it wasn't for the fact he was on a delivery shift.

To Tifa's horror it was just like it had been almost 20 years ago. DG hounds were running around the area; tormenting anyone they could get to. Whatever the reason behind them being there wasn't good; they shouldn't have been there and that's the conclusion in the AVALANCHE member's minds. Yuri jumped forward and with one single thrust; punched a beast, making it hit the floor with a loud 'clank'. Children's cries could be heard all around the streets, it was almost heart breaking to see their innocent faces so scared with tears; it was something none so young should be seeing. With their best effort, Tifa, Yuri and Jaylin attacked and killed many members of the opposite side. Unfortunately there seemed to be no end to the battle and the group was beginning to grow tired of the breathtaking activity.

Maiya walked through the street, much like she had done the previous night. But now the sky was bright and there seemed nothing to dim the happy mood. Finding herself caught up in a daydream, she practically jumped out of her skin as the sound of falling metal and brick filled the air. Maiya took a few quick steps backwards and scanned all the sky she could see. A bomb of some sort had been sent flying into a nearby building, causing a wall to collapse into a clouded heap. Much to her surprise, a huge flying craft hovered in the air before leaning to one side and heading east. Maiya remembered her father telling her about his previous battles in these parts, with the same sort of machines…could it be the same people behind it? She decided to continue the way she had previously been going, in case there were anymore about. Curiosity filled the young girl's mind and all she wanted to do at that point was talk to Reeve. By now the man in mind was in his late 50s, yet he still was in the business; too stubborn to do anything else. Out of the family's old friends, he had been one of the only people Maiya had stayed in touch with. It had still been nearly three years since the Wutianese girl had called or met up with the WRO leader.

Now seemed the perfect time to go and pay an old friend a visit, the only problem was, she knew that if AVALANCHE was also involved in this, she would undoubtedly see them. And the last thing she wanted to at the minute was explain what had happened in resent years; scars were still open and unwilling to close and heal completely. Unknown to her, as she turned the corner the young siblings of AVALANCHE had noticed her. By the time realisation had hit her, it was too late and the thought of turning and disappearing was out of the question; to make matters worse Tifa had appeared behind her children. Instead Maiya took a few steps back and shook her head as the three motioned for her to go to them. Jaylin lifted his buster sword in a defence position as she directed her gun at them. With one quick press of the trigger, the bullet flew out of its previous holding station and situated itself in the body of a hound that had been ready to pounce on the unaware three. Maiya glared at Jaylin, slightly annoyed by that fact he's thought of her hurting them.

Maiya didn't consider what she was doing as working beside AVALANCHE but it was something different to her, and she wasn't too sure if she liked it. Her aiming was perfect as she shot and killed many more close enemies; never taking an extra second to glance back at the new unmoving forms. Every moment was precious if civilians were going to live.

After what seemed like forever, the last known hound and soldier was killed, leaving a slightly devastated city behind. They had done so well in recent years to go without war and turmoil; unfortunately those times seemed to be coming to an end. Maiya put her trusted gun away and tucked a loose curly bang behind her ear with a sigh. Smoke was still rising from the previous fires, creating the smell of a bonfire fill the city. She turned around and began to walk away from the scene.

"Wait" Maiya didn't' stop and continued in her swift steps "Please wait!" with a sigh, she did so and turned to see Tifa standing in front of her; slightly red in the face from the fighting. "Come inside, I just want to talk…please" Maiya squinted her eyes in thought and slowly nodded. With a smile Tifa turned around and with Maiya behind her; began to walk towards 7th Heaven.

"Here" A steaming cup was put down in front of Maiya. No one spoke and the only sounds that could be heard was the odd hit of cup to table. Cloud had arrived and appeared out of the back room after talking with someone in the back room.

"Are you related to Kiya" A voice suddenly cut the air in a quick outburst.

"Tifa, let it go, she has nothing to do with us. She's just a girl." Cloud put a hand on his wife's shoulder in a way to stop her from continuing.

"He's right… I am just a girl and you don't know me" Maiya looked at the table and as she said it. "But my parent's however…did" All eyes widened at that point.

"B-but" Maiya cut her off before she could finish.

"My name is Maiya Li Valentine…Kiya and Vincent's daughter"

**Woot**** XD and there we go lol chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up a lot quicker than this one was. Sorry about the wait, I've just been so busy with my GCSEs. Hope you liked it XD**


	3. Shock

**Thanks for all the support for this story, I really appreciate it XD I do not own anything but my characters and storylines **

Chapter 3

"D-Daughter?" Tifa stuttered, staring at her equally confused husband in the process. Maiya nodded but kept her gaze on the varnished surface whilst fiddling with a folded napkin.

"We knew they had a child but…" That's right… they had been told but as a result of a lack in contact, they had never been fully informed on the ins and outs of the Valentine's daughter. Tifa was smiling by now, happy that a part of the past had been revealed which tied her family back in with old friends.

"So where's Vincent? Still hiding huh?" She put her elbows on the table and smiled at the young girl in front of her, amazed by how much she looked like Kiya.

"No…he's not hiding" Maiya didn't want to have to tell them that her father had died not long ago. She cursed the fact that they hadn't previously been informed. It was a cruel thing to have to tell such close friends the terrible news, but it was something she would eventually have to do. But in time…she needed time. Yuri understood the change in her mood and stood up from behind the bar, ready to pull her away from the awkward mood but her brother shook his head and with a sigh, she sat back down.

Thinking that it was a touchy subject for Maiya, Cloud cleared his throat "So what were you doing around here again?"

She looked up at the blond "I heard the bomb hit and decided to see what was going on" he nodded and leant against the back wall with a sigh.

"Forgive me…but I have to go and see someone about this. If it has anything to do with Deep Ground I want to know and stop it"

"Yeah we better ring Reeve and ask him, you are welcome to come with us to see him" Maiya slid off of the stool and began to walk towards to front door.

"Thank you, but your kindness is unnecessary. I know him well and will arrange to go and see him myself. There is no need for you to get involved; it is not your fight"

The automatic door slid open with one mighty 'swoosh', opening the entrance to the main conference room. Leather chairs were set around the huge table, almost in the fashion of a modern 'nights of the round table'. Each chair was occupied by a member of the WRO or fellow joint companies and fighters, including the Turks. Cid, Barret, Cloud, Tifa and Yuffie were there also; all were still able to fight to a certain degree and were curious about the threat.

"Right, let's start the meeting" Reeve twirled his chair to face everyone as he began to explain the current situation. "Soldiers that could only been described as those of Deep Ground have been noticed around these areas" He waved his hand across a screen projection on the wall to his right. "As you all know, we are too well aware of what they can do. There is no current total to how many there and no reason behind them being here. But all I can say is, if there are soldiers, there will be stronger, fiercer and more dominant creatures behind them once more. We need to find them"

"You won't find them unless they want to be found" Eyes darted to where the new voice had appeared from. Leaning against the door, with folded arms was Maiya Valentine. She raised her head from her downward gaze and started to stroll down the side of the table.

"Maiya my dear. It's been too long" The older man stood up and embraced the girl who had no objections to the act of friendship. "Now what do you mean by 'you won't find them'"

"I know these creatures, I know how they work. You aren't the only one who has people in the darkness that see things" With a small smile Maiya turned and faced the curious stares.

"You all know that 20 years ago my father; Vincent Valentine, fought against those in question, he won and saved us all from the fate Deep Ground were offering…one that was worse than death itself" She exhaled deeply and continued "Deep Ground are at large once more and the least I can do now is fight in my father's stead. Please, this is not your war to fight, it is mine alone. They want something of mine and they won't stop until it is in their possession. The last thing I need is those around me to be hurt, so stop your searching and go back to how you were" The room was quite for a few seconds until an uproar in questions and queries blared through the air. Reeve took a hold of Maiya's upper arm and led her away from prying eyes into another room to the left.

"Mai…"

"Please Reeve don't…" He stopped in his tracts and leant down so he could see her eyes; he wanted her to listen.

"You are not fighting this alone, whatever they want we can protect, and if that is you, then so be it. But don't run into something that will end in your death Maiya. This isn't what your father would have wanted" Maiya bit her lower lip, she wanted to argue but something about the older man seemed fathering and she wasn't about to throw that bond away…she couldn't object to his reasoning's.

"T-They don't know" A brief moment of confusion ended in the softening of Reeve's face.

"Do you wish for me to explain to them?" She shook her head and peered towards the conference room door; a part of her was scared…what if they blame her?

"They won't" Wouldn't what? "Blame you…don't worry" He had, without any spoken words, read her exact thoughts. According to Vincent, Reeve had learnt how to do that with him over the years. It was clear now that Maiya did not just take after her mother in the way she came across.

Maiya stayed in the backroom whilst Reeve went and told everyone to go. There would be another meeting but later on that day. She noticed that there was a painting on the wall and became lost in its beauty. It was of Wutai over 100 years ago, fields of gold and green surrounded all of the huts in the village. The sun was painted in such an orange, it seamed to make the whole thing glow; it was perfect, even the wisps of cloud seam to float. The sound of someone clearing their throat made Maiya turn around to inspect who it was. There, stood in front of her, was the whole of AVALANCHE except for Nanaki. Though all had taken the toll of aging, they were still undoubtedly AVALANCHE and no wrinkle could change that. The door opened again to reveal the Turks; Reno, Tseng, Elena and Rude; they too had changed. The youngest member of the original fighters was Yuffie, who was 39 and the eldest were Reeve and Barret who were 58 and 56.

Reeve nodded to Maiya and she lowered her head in respect to him in return. She didn't know how things were going to turn out but the fact of it was, she was the only known living relative of the Valentine's and it was up to her to explain the facts.

"As you know, my mother; Kiya, died a few months after I was born, my father, searched far and wide for the reason behind it…but to no avail. Two years ago he became ill after one too many mission" Just by looking at them all, she knew some had already guessed what she was going to say. "He was stubborn and wouldn't let anyone help him" Tifa and Yuffie were already quietly crying even without the truth being revealed which made it harder for Maiya to continue. Tears appeared in her eyes and almost in anger she wiped them away and continued. "My father was strong…but the illness was stronger. He d-died 2 weeks after being diagnosed with the fatal disease" Reeve walked up to her and placed his arm around her shoulder in a gently comforting way.

After another few moments of silence someone spoke up.

"Oh Maiya, I'm so sorry" Yuffie was the first to speak up. So Maiya had been told, she had been a hyperactive teenager back in the day. The look on the ninja's betrayed the fact that any immaturity ran through her veins. Maiya nodded her thanks to all who said anything to her. The thing was, she didn't want anyone to feel sorry for her, she wanted them to forget everything. Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen so she had to put up with the sad stares and odd sniffles of fellow fighters.

Maiya stood on a balcony of 'Shera' with her arm leaning on the railings. They had boarded the aircraft a short while after the last meeting. They had decided that a starting mission would start in a few days. Everyone was told to go home and get what they needed for the travel and Maiya was eventually persuaded to hitch a ride back with AVALANCHE. It didn't take her too long to realise it was a good thing. The weather was terrible; a storm was brewing as a result of a fortnight of sun. The sky was angry, even though it was night the clouds and stars seemed to pull together in a distorted figure. Maiya had always loved the rain, but the thought of walking from Reeve's to Edge seemed insane.

"What are you doing out here?" Jaylin stood next to her copied her actions.

"Thinking…"

"Not a good thing then" Maiya tried to glare at the other teenager but couldn't help letting a smile escape.

"Success!" He threw his hands up in the air in victory "A smile" Again she smiled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry though…about your dad" Maiya nodded and continued to take in the cold night's air.

"Come and meet the others" In a failed attempt of trying to decline the offer, Maiya was dragged into a room where the music could be heard from down the hall. At the beginning of the journey, they had stopped, obviously to pick up some extra passengers. It was obvious now that these were no ordinary passengers; they were the new generation of AVALANCHE.

Four settees were placed around the room; most were taken up by groups of teenagers; about 8 in total. A large coffee table was covered in bowls of popcorn and any other tooth rotting goodness they could get their hands on. Music was blaring through a large CD player and a film was being played on the huge flat screen TV. It was defiantly a place for young people, without a doubt.

"You guys!" Jaylin shouted above the music "We have a visitor"

The music was turned down so everyone was able to hear what was being said. All eyes were on the two newcomers of the room. Maiya went to walk back through the door but Jaylin took a hold of her arm and gave her a look that made her relax some what.

"This is Vincent Valentine's daughter; Maiya Li Valentine" They all nodded and welcomed the girl, even though they had only just met her.

"That Yuri, my sister, you've met her" Yuri waved and smiled "Aaron; Shera and Cid's son, the girl further to the back is Alleah; Yuffie's daughter" Jaylin sighed "The two who are fighting, not that you'd have guessed are the oldest. Marlene and Denzel" The rest were introduced and Maiya was somehow pulled into watched a film with everyone. She looked around at the faces that were glued to the screen and smiled slightly.

She was going to take this night and remember it. They didn't know her but they still had welcomed her like they had done for years.

Who knew what tomorrow would bring…but as long as there were moments like this; when she was carefree, she didn't care.

**Wow that was a rubbishy chappie. Sorry I wanted to put it up before I have to come off. I'll probably change some things tomorrow when I come home from school. But for now XD here we are lol**


	4. Those Strife’s

**Rightyo Chapter 4 it is XD I know it's a pretty slow starting story:( sorry about that, but things will change over the next few chapters and the more 'romancey' part of the story will join in with the down and angsty side XD I hope you can bare with me until then hehe. A huge thanks**

Maiya slipped out of the shower and clad herself in her usual style of clothing. She teased at her hair with a towel as she automatically shut the door behind her; locking the sweet smells aura of coconut and vanilla in the small bathroom. Aaron stared at the mysterious girl from the settee with intense eyes. He was trying to figure out what was happening and why she felt so set on this being her 'burden'. Unfortunately the blond haired Highwind could not make heads or tales of her; which much to his annoyance made her that much more of a tease. Their eyes met for a second and Maiya was the first to pull her gaze away as she fought a wide comb through her midnight mane. The night before had ended on a quiet note, everyone had fallen asleep before the end of the second film except Maiya, who found this the opportune moment to slip away and lock herself in the spare room, only to find that the ensuite shower was broken and she needed to use the one inside the 'chill out room'. After another 10 minutes of brushing, curling and clipping, Maiya was finally please with herself and stored all the things borrowed from Yuri and the others back in a box on the shelf.

"I guess ya coming with us?" The young pilot's voice had an uncanny resemblance to his fathers; with a drawl that was all too noticeable. With a quick nod of the head Maiya whipped her long coat on and made for the door. "Don't say much do ya?" She shook her head just to smite him and with a quick turn up of her lip, opened the door and left Aaron with a grin on his face.

Maiya kept her eyes fixed on the metal floor as she strode towards the main deck. Her boot clad feet appeared in front of her at a steady pace, left, right, left, right. The airship might have been full of surprising new rooms at every corner, but somehow Maiya knew exactly where she was going, almost like someone was guiding her. The familiar face of Reeve grabbed her attention as she slipped in the main conference room, not unlike the night before. The man that was sat staring intently at the screen, very much unaware of the new presence, seemed concerned by what he was seeing. Maiya knelt behind him, looked over his shoulder, and tried to translate the many words that lay in tight lines across the bright word program. With a raised eyebrow the young Valentine sighed; almost giving the still enthralled man in front of her a heart attack.

"Dear god child! You sneak around like a cat…a true Valentine" Maiya smiled slightly as Reeve's attempt to make her feel better about recent events. She sat on the arm of the lightly material clad chair in an effort to see what was being shown to her.

_**Dear **__**fighters and acquaintances of the**__** WRO**_

_**We are at reason to believe that you are no longer able to control the situations at hand. President Rufus Shinra would like to o**__**ffer you help in the form of his**__** most loyal and applied Turks.**____**Though this may be a generous offer on his part, he asks only that you find and group together all of AVALANCHE and the second generation**__** of the world saving fighters. Much to our understanding**__** two member of our much applauded group have entered the Promised Land. W**__**e send our greatest condolences for the passing of Vincent Valentine and his daughter,**__** Maiya-**__**Li Valentine**______**the news saddens us deeply and we hope that no more lives are spent. Further more we would like to conclude your decision with a request to join us in Junon for a meeting at the crown hall of Yomosan followed by a dinner at the Yatsa Hotel. **_

_**Yours most sincerely **_

_**Syndi Lsavi PA of President Rufus Shinra**_

Maiya stopped reading, and squinted her eyes slightly. _Condolences….passing of Maiya-Li Valentine__…_

"Reeve…they know I'm not dead…what do they want…why…" Reeve sighed and swivelled to one side so he was facing her.

"When your father died, they were informed by an inside man. But you see this 'inside man' was more of an inside man for another clan, he told them the wrong information to keep you safe and them as far away as possible." Maiya was far too concerned by the fact that some follow of another organisation wanted to keep her safe…unless.

"Oh? And what organisation was this 'inside man'; as you like to call him, from?" Feeling suddenly unnerved, Reeve wouldn't look her in the eyes. Maiya shook her head, she knew.

"Reeve…"

"We had to. We were all too aware that you weren't going to just come to us. Actions had to be taken to make sure your life was kept as far away from danger as we could make it…without you knowing of course. The only reason Reno, Rude and Elena know is because of yesterday" Noticing the look on Maiya's face, he continued without letting her say anything.

"Do not worry, you are under our protection…if indeed you wish to attend this '_meeting' _of sorts with us behind you" Maiya looked at the screen again and let her Crimson eyes dash over the invitation once more…she would go…what choice did she have? If they wanted her and this point, as much as she thought they did, they would find her no matter what, she was smart but Shinra always had the up hand…always was one step ahead.

"When is it?" She asked after looking at the letter for over the 5th time. Reeve grabbed a pile of papers and skimmed through them at a pace that seem far too fast to be human; he had obviously done this many time before.

"Thur…Thursday, yes that's right. Thursday the 5th of September" He looked over the top of the piled paper at Maiya, she nodded and in a single swoop, he dropped them on the table with a triumphant smile before he leant back in his chair. It was in two weeks, only two and by Maiya standards that wasn't long enough for her to really think over all information and complete a fully proof plan. But then again, if the WRO were behind her, it shouldn't be too bad.

After a few hours of flicking through odd pages of detailed books, Maiya found herself in the company of Yuri Strife, the youngest daughter of Cloud and Tifa. Her brown hair was almost identical to her mothers and the dark blue eyes that shone past long lashes seemed to be her most eye catching feature. The toned 5 foot 4 teenager definitely fell into the 'fighting' category and saying she was only 17 proved how advanced she actually was.

"So" Yuri started after pulling her legs up and resting her head upon them.

"Whatcha wearing?" Another girlish voice filled the room; Alleah Kisaragi, the one and only chid so far of Yuffie and her long time husband, Hyiko Omi. Not much was known about Yuffie's other half but the one thing was clear, was the fact that he had been part of a strong army and did not disgrace the Kisaragi bloodline in any way; making her father, the ruler of Wutai very proud of his 'once' immature daughter. Aimi also showed a strong resemblance to her mother, with slightly longer hair and the exact same eyes. The small 5 foot 2 girl had the fighting power of her mother and the strong will of her father; mixing to make another strong member of AVALANCHE. Though these two young girls may have had the positive parts of their parents, the fact still remained that they had indeed also inherited the downfalls of clumsiness, forgetfulness and immatureness at times.

"What am I wearing?" Maiya asked after shutting her latest book and balancing it on the side table.

"Yeah" Alleah nodded "Whatcha wearing for the dinner party?" With a slight shrug Maiya looked at the two girls newly shocked faces. They each reached out a hand and gripped a hold of Maiya's upper arms before hauling her up into a standing position.

"This calls for an emergency shopping trip" With wide eyes, Maiya was dragged through the halls to the exit steps. A slight thump of metal hitting concrete revealed that the airship had landed in the new destination. The doors opened to world around them and the three teenagers; two more keen than one, drove to the closest shopping centre. This was one thing that Maiya defiantly was not used to; shops filled with extortionately priced clothing that catered for every body type. She had often gone shopping, but never to places like this. Within only a few moments of entering a newly found shop called 'Ocean Breeze' Aimi and Yuri already had arms full of ensembles that were both for them and for Maiya.

"Come on Maiya! Have your tried it on yet?" A very exited Yuri and Aimi shouted from the other side of the changing room Maya was occupying. The door creaked open and the young teen's head popped out of the side first before she finally found the courage to fully present herself to her audience. The two smiled at her and nodded as she stood there looking very awkward and nervous.

"Now that is what I call a dress" The dress in mention was indeed beautiful.

It was turquoise in colour and had green and blue gems stitched into the bust area. There were no straps so it was purely held up by the wearer's upper assets. The light chiffon type material flowed down to just above the knee; defiantly an ensemble to be worn with confidence. After a few moments of absently swaying and waiting for the girls to say something, Maiya was finally told that there was no way she was leaving the shop without it. They all eventually left the shop with bags of clothes and accessories for an event that Maiya had never thought to be enjoyable; the Shinra dinner meeting.

"Bout time you gals showed up we've been waiting yo!" Yuri and Alleah both shook their heads at the red headed Turk; they had only just reentered the base and the threesome was already being moaned at. Maiya slipped herself away from the group with a slight thanks, and returned to her room to change. It had been so long since she had last been at the WRO headquarters, and the urge to train was far more than she could take. After pulling on a white sports tank top and red light weight jogging bottoms, she tied her hair back and entered the training facilities. Maiya lifted her arms up in the air and stretched from side to side and in front of her before falling down into the splits and slowly rising back up again. She always made sure that there was a low chance of her injuring her muscles before starting her training; nothing was worse to a trainer than to be held back by a sprain or pull. Maiya put groups of high, front, back, round house and reverse side kicks together and began to punch the air with a force that would surely knock someone out.

Being completely in a zone of her own, the newcomer to the room did not think that the dark haired female in the mist of now training with a staff would have been aware of his presence. Unfortunately this was not the case, and as soon as he walked behind her, she spun around and lunged the tip of the staff in the direction of his head; only to stop a few centimeters away from his eyes that were now closed.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Jaylin said in a low shout. Maiya slowly lowered her weapon and gave the blond one last glance before making her way across the room, where she placed the staff in its holder.

"I wasn't expecting anyone" She retorted, still making no facial contact with the boy. "I'm not used to so many people around me…I'm sorry if I caught you of guard"

"Caught me off guard? Maiya you're bloody brilliant! I'm trained to have quick reflexes, but that was…you surely live up to your expectations" With a raised eyebrow, Maiya turned around…that was a change in tune…

"Expectations? I have expectations?" A laugh escaped her lips and she couldn't help but smile. "Well that's not something you hear everyday, but then again, if I am to live up to anyone expectations, it should be those who knew my family well huh?" Jaylin grinned back at her and nodded. Something about the girl truly amazed him and he couldn't help but stare at her with intense eyes. Though he might not have had the mako in his blood stream like his father, there was no way that anyone could doubt that he was Cloud's son. His beautiful ocean blue drew attention to him in an instant and his cheeky smirk could make any girl go weak at the knees. Jaylin finally pulled himself away from what he thought was a 'distraction' and began to walk towards the door again.

"Wait! Jaylin" He turn on his heel and nodded at Maiya.

"What is it that you wanted exactly?" He looked on the floor and squinted his eyes before scratching the back of his head.

"Heh…Would you believe I forgot?" He lifted his head up and smirked at the blonde.

"No" Maiya put one hand on her hip and shook her head. She knew that he hadn't come into to ask her anything.

Those Strife's…

**Hope you all enjoyed it XD Thanks for reading :D **


	5. Request, please don't over look this!

Okay guys, I need your help. I've started a livejournal and need some inspiration for new final fantasy VII fics. So, your mission if you chose to accept it is simple. Give me requests! Anything I really don't mind. I still haven't forgotten about my others but fresh input is great. never lets me down lol so anything you want sir, ask away! I have a new love for Zack, Angeal and the other crisis core gang, even lil Cloudy boy :) So there's a starting point :) So please, please review and ask or PM me if you don't want others to see :) Sickfics, fluff, romance, angst etc etc etc :)

Love from me to all

Black-valentine-1992


End file.
